In a communications system, there may exist two or more paths by which information can be transferred from a sender to a recipient. It is desirable to be able to select the path by which each message is sent so as to make efficient use of the capacity of the communications paths. Where the overall path by which information travels includes shorter “hops,” it is desirable to be able to select the path for an individual hop.